


The bet

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Series: Established OT21 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bottom Na Jaemin, Coming Untouched, Handcuffs, Implied top Lee Jeno, Implied top Mark Lee, M/M, Mentioned overstimulation, Mentioned use of safeword, Nipple Clamps, OT21 (NCT), Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Voyeurism, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: Jeno and Mark have been trying to make Jaemin come untouched for months now. Ten is sure he can do it and they make a bet. If he can; then they will let him take control of one of their “sessions” for a night. If he can’t; then ten will let them both fuck him at the same time – something he only lets the hyung’s do.





	The bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demi_dings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_dings/gifts).

> Hello~ It feels so weird to be writing again, honestly, I'm so glad these boys managed to inspire me somewhat again. This was a request from Demi_dings, after having read my other story "Loud". 
> 
> I've decided to make a series in the same universe, where OT21 is in a established relationship, so if anyone has any requests for something they would want to read within this series, please let me know! 
> 
> I will say tho; 1) i've only been stanning for about a month, so it might be slightly ooc, and 2) i don't have the greatest knowledge of WayV yet - but i'm willing to try anything :)
> 
> Anywyas, i hope you enjoy!

It all started after a long and strenuous night. Jeno and Mark had been trying for what felt like hours to make Jaemin come untouched. They had fuck him in every imaginable position; with their own cocks, their fingers, vibrators. They had rimmed him, played with his nipples, his perineum. Nothing. It had ended with Jaemin safewording his way out, when the pleasure became too much for his body to handle. It had taken the boys some time to calm their younger boyfriend down again, praising him and hugging him; neither of them letting go of him, trying their best to make sure that he didn’t drop.

Once he had calmed down, Jeno had picked him up bridal style, and carried him into the living room. Mark brought a fluffy blanket along to wrap around the younger. Ten was sitting in one of the sofas in the living room, looking up when the younger members came into view with a tired looking Jaemin.

“Is he getting sick?” Ten asked worriedly, unable to take his eyes of the youngest in the room. Mark shook his head, as he sat down on the left side of Jaemin, his arm secured around the younger’s shoulders. “No, he just had a rough time. We tried for hours and couldn’t make him come untouched. Poor Nana got too overstimulated, so we had to stop. So now he’s kinda sulking cause he wasn’t able to do it and was left unsatisfied.” Ever since Jaemin had witnessed Taeyong cumming untouched from getting fucked by Johnny, he had wanted so desperately to be able to do so as well.

“Aw the poor baby,” Ten said, as he locked his phone and put it down on the coffee table, “How long have you been trying to make him come untouched?”

“For about… four or five months I think?” Jeno asked, after thinking about it for a while.

“That long?! How have you not been able to do it yet? Are you sure you’re fucking poor Nana good enough? Sounds to me like you’re not that good at it.”

They knew he was just teasing. Deep down, they knew he was just being a tease, wanting to get a rise out of them. And it worked. Neither of them liked having their abilities in the bedroom questioned.

“Of course, we fuck him good, right Nana?” Mark said, looking offendedly at Jaemin, clearly expecting him to agree.

“You fuck me pretty okay,” Jaemin mumbled, cheeks turning pinker by the second. The offended looks he received from Jeno and Mark stood in a clear contrast to the satisfied smirk painted on Ten’s face.

“What do you mean ‘pretty okay’,” Jeno said, turning his body fully towards Jaemin, “We fuck you good. We make you scream and cry with pleasure, what do you mean ‘pretty okay?”

“I’m sorry, Jeno-ah, I didn’t mean to make you mad. It’s just,” he looked down, not liking all the attention that was on him suddenly, “Some of the other hyung’s... They just… Have more experience? I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Baby,” Jeno reassured, after placing a kiss on the youngers cheek, “I didn’t mean to make you sad Nana Baby. We love you, yeah?”

Jaemin only nodded. He knew that.

That’s when Ten got an idea. “So… Boys,” he started, directing his gaze to Jeno and Mark, “What would you say to a healthy little bet, hmm?”

“What do you have in mind?” Mark answered cockily, already somewhat liking Ten’s tone.

“A bet,” Ten started, leaning forward to come slightly closer to the three other boys, “I’m pretty sure I can make our precious Nana come untouched with one session.”

“Alright, what’s the catch?” Jeno asked.

“If I’m able to do it, I want to take control of a session with the two of you for a night. An entire night, my rules and you two listens. That a deal?”

The two looked at each other. They knew Ten was known for tiring the hyung’s out, his stamina practically killing everyone but Winwin.

“Okay…” Jeno started out, his voice slightly unsure, “While it sounds kinda tempting; what’s in it for us?”

“I knew you would say that,” Ten answered, getting up from the couch, and making his way towards the door. Before exiting the living room, he turned around, and looked Mark dead in the eye, “If I’m unable to do it; I’ll let the two of you fuck me. At the same time.”

Both Mark and Jeno’s eyes practically burst out of their sockets. Double penetration was something Ten usually only did with the older members; he had never let anyone younger than him double penetrate him. As Ten made his way towards his bedroom, he heard Jeno and Mark shout together “It’s on!” He smirked. They took the bait.

* * *

That was ultimately what lead them to their current position. They were once again sitting inside the living room. But this time, their positions were changed. Ten was sitting on one of the couched, fully clothed, with a naked Jaemin in his lap. Jaemin’s hands were handcuffed in front of him, connected to the collar around his neck. The chain between the collar and his handcuffs were short, leading his hands to be at around the same height as his heart. Two smaller chains were connected to the main chain, running from the collar to the hand cuffs. On both of the small chains were nipple clamps, both of which were clamped on the younger’s sensitive nipples. Both of Jaemin’s legs were spread and one of them brought up over Ten’s arm; ultimately giving better access to Jaemin’s hole.

He pushed one lubed finger inside the younger’s hole. His walls tightening up in the beginning, but slowly loosening up, making it easier for Ten to push further inside. Jaemin let out a small moan, as Ten’s entire finger was buried inside of him. He let the finger stay for a second, moving some of the joints a bit, putting pressure on Jaemin’s walls. When Jaemin started to relax his hole, Ten began pulling the digit out a bit, before pushing it back inside. He kept pushing his finger back inside, slowly getting ready to push in a second finger. Once he was sure Jaemin was ready for a bigger stretch, he inserted a second finger. Jaemin let out a loud moan, the stretch sending pleasure shooting up his spine. Ten kept prodding around inside of Jaemin, looking for his prostate; and finding it soon enough.

“Feels so good,” Jaemin moaned, as he turned his head a bit to kiss Ten’s lips. Ten answered the kiss gladly, letting the younger brush his lips against his own, before taking the lead. He pushed his tongue against Jaemin’s bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth, which Jaemin allowed gladly. Ten let his tongue explore Jaemin’s mouth, enjoying the taste of the youngers mouth. He loved kissing the younger members – Jaemin in particular. He was still relatively clumsy and inexperienced. It was sweet. 

Across from them sat Mark and Jeno. Both were only wearing loose sweatpants and tank tops; their hard members very noticeable through the sweatpants. Neither of them were able to take their eyes off of the sight in front of them. Jaemin looked ethereal. His head was thrown back, resting against Ten’s shoulder. Ten was trailing kisses down Jaemin’s neck, leaving heavy bruises on his skin. He had two fingers working inside of the younger; changing the speed of his fingers pace. He would slowly drag the digits in and out of the younger’s hole; making sure that he felt every single joint of his fingers, only to speed up, and hammer his fingers back in, his pace unforgiving. And it was working. Jeno and Mark looked on in amazement as the youngest in the room was currently screaming out in pleasure, his body shaking every time Ten would hit his prostate. His cock would twitch every other second, its angry red color standing in a stark contrast to his pale skin, and the pearly white precum leaking out of his member. Tears were tracking down his cheeks, undoubtedly wetting the inside of the blindfold as well.

“Please!” Jaemin shouted, as his body shook particularly violently, his hard cock letting out a slightly larger spurt of cum, “I’m so close, Ten please!”

“Come on Baby,” Ten whispered into Jaemin’s ear, before biting down on his earlobe, “Don’t you won’t to be good for me? Such a pretty little boy you are. You look so beautiful on my fingers, you perfect little body shaking so much. You’re so turned on, aren’t you? You love the fact that both Mark and Jeno are watching my fingers disappear into your slutty little hole, right baby?”   
“Yes! Please, oh god. Fuck me harder, I feel so good, please, please, please!”

Ten used his free hand to unclasp one of the nipple clamps, only to pinch the nipple with his own fingers; flicking it slightly and rubbing it gently, before pinching it hard and twisting it a bit.  
“You love a little bit of pain, don’t you, Baby?” Jaemin let out a loud whine as his response, his toes curling and uncurling as pleasure took over his body.

“I’m so close. S-so close, oh god. Ten, please, please choke me, I-I need-“

The choked moan that left Jeno’s mouth, came out around the same time as the low growl leaving Mark’s. Neither of them knew Jaemin liked a bit of pain. _Liked to be choked_. He had never told them. But he looked oh so sinful.

Ten let his hand travel up from his nipple, to wrap it the younger’s neck, giving it a slight squeeze. He timed the squeeze around his neck, with a hard and precise thrust, leaving his two fingers pressed dead-on against his prostate. Jaemin let out a loud scream-like-moan, his body shaking wildly this time, and his small cock spurting out cum. Ten had done it. His was breathing heavily, trying desperately to get down from his high. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced before.

Ten was quick to pull out of the younger; unlocking his handcuffs and getting both of them as well as the collar and one remaining nipple clamp off of his body. Finally, he removed the blindfold, and lied Jaemin down on the couch, kissing him on the lips gently.   
“You did so well, Baby. So, so well. You came untouched, my beautiful, Baby. I’m so proud of you, Nana.”

“Felt so good,” he said, his voice kind of rough from screaming, “You made me feel so good. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Baby,” he answered, lying down behind him, and pulling the younger against his chest, “rest now, Baby, close your eyes and rest. I’ll be right here.”

When he was sure Jaemin had fallen asleep in his arms, he looked up at the two others in the room. Both had their cocks out, and both had obviously come from the sight of their beautiful Nana.  
“So,” Ten started, his cocky smile back on his face, “Boys. I did it. You know what that means, right?”

“That was so hot, Hyung,” Jeno breathed, as he pulled his pants back up again, “I’ll gladly let you take control for a night. Sure, I would have loved to fuck you with Mark, but wow. Seeing Jaemin cum like that was worth it.”

“Who knows, maybe I’ll let the two of you fuck me like that soon enough. _Maybe_.”

  
That was enough for both Mark and Jeno – they still had a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess. If you did, please let me know - kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated! <3 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, and if you ever want to talk, then come talk to me on twitter :)  
@ petitediminie


End file.
